All I Have To Give: Kurt Angle Style
by PowerpuffGirl05
Summary: Kurt wants to show Stephanie how he feels. Will a song help? PLEASE read and review!!!!


****

All I Have To Give: Kurt Angle Style

**Note: This is way better if you are listening to song. If you have Napster I recommend downloading the song. If you don't know, this song is by the Backstreet Boys. If you have no way of getting the song, it's still OK... it's just that it is a LOT funnier listening to the song.**

(One night, Kurt is sitting in his locker room with his head in his hands. He seems to be thinking very hard about something. He looks up and rests his chin on his hands and sighs)

Kurt: If there was only some way to show her how much I liked her.

(Suddenly, he gets and idea.)

Kurt: I got it! A song!! But which one?

(He goes into deep concentration again.)

Kurt: I got it!!! This is gonna be perfect and show her how I feel about her! Finally, she'll be mine and not Hunter's!

(He gets up and leaves, getting everything together for the big song. He runs around for hours, getting things ready.)

****

LATER...

(Kurt is talking with the cameraman about what to do as his four backup singers: Edge, Christian, Crash and Kane sit and wait for him to get ready.)

Kurt: OK now remember, on 3 you start filming and you start the music.

(He turns to the guys.)

Kurt: Come on!! Let's go!

Edge: Hey, Kurt this so reeks of awesomeness! 

Christian: Yeah! Can I play on my totally rad kazoo? (He pulls it out of his pocket.)

Kurt: No way!! This is serious! Line up!

(Kurt lines them up and stands between them Edge and Christian on one side, Crash and Kane on the other. Crash and Kane aren't very excited, while E&C are dancing around in excitement. Kurt begins the countdown and all of them get serious.)

Kurt: Ok... 1... 2... 3...!

(The camera starts rolling and the music for "All I Have To Give" starts playing. After a short intro, Kurt begins singing.)

Kurt: I don't know what he does to make you cry

But I'll be there to make you smile

I don't have a fancy car to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles

(Kurt glances evilly at E&C who are bouncing around. They stop immediately and he continues.)

Kurt: I don't care if he buys you nice things 

Do his gifts come from the heart?

I don't know, but if you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart

But my love is all...

(E&C, Crash and Kane join in for the chorus)

Kurt, E&C, Crash, Kane: I have to give

Without you I don't (think I could live)

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give

Kurt: When you talk (when you talk)

Does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say?

That's OK baby

Just tell me your problems

I'll try my best to kiss them all away

(E&C blow kisses at the camera.)

Kurt: Does he leave (Does he leave)

When you need him the most?

Do his friends get all your time?

Baby please, I'm on my knees

Praying for the day you'll be mine

But my love is all...

Kurt, E&C, Crash Kane: I have to give

Without you I don't (think I could live)

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give

Crash: (in a very high pitched voice) Hey girl...

Kurt: Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside

All the money in the world (could never add up to) 

All the love I have inside.

Kurt: (speaking) I love you.

Kane: (In a very low voice) And I will give it to you...

E&C: All I can give, All I can give ya....

(During the little harmonizing thing, everybody looks at everyone confused until they all come together again and Kurt pulls them together.)

Kane: My love is...

(Kurt looks at Kane confused and continues.)

Kurt: All that I have to give

Kurt: All that I have is for you 

My love is all...... (He holds the note for the longest time while E&C, Crash and Kane go on to the chorus.)

E&C, Crash, Kane: I have to give

Without you I don't think I could live

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give

(Kurt joins and they sing the chorus one more time.)

Kurt, E&C, Crash, Kane: But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't (think I could live)

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give...

Crash: (In the same high pitched voice) to you...

(Kane and E&C look at Crash, terrified as Kurt continues with the chorus. E&C, Kane and Crash join in.)

Kurt, E&C, Crash, Kane: All I have to give

Without you I don't...

(At this time, Crash breaks off and sings this very high pitched note in the background. Everyone backs away from him.)

Crash: (Very, VERY high pitched) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kurt, E&C, Kane: Think I could live

I wish I could give the world to you baby

But love is all I have to give

(Crash joins again for the last chorus of the song.)

Kurt, E&C, Kane, Crash: But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't (think I could live)

I wish I could give the world to you

But love is all I have to give

(The song fades out and E&C high five each other.)

Edge: That so reeked of awesomeness!

Christian: I know man! Kurt, Steph is so gonna love this!

Kurt: Ya think?

Christian: Dude, she is so totally gonna love this! It gets an 11 on the awesomeness scale!

Kurt: Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.

(E&C, Kane and Crash all leave while Kurt gets the tape and watches it. They look and sound like fools, especially Crash, but he can't wait to show it to Stephanie on Smackdown!)

****

THE NEXT NIGHT AT THE SMACKDOWN! TAPINGS...

(Kurt is in the back, thinking about what to say to Stephanie about the tape when she walks in.)

Stephanie: Hey Kurt.

(Kurt gets extremely nervous and starts stuttering.)

Kurt: H-Hey Steph. W-Whats's happening?

Stephanie: Nothing. I just came to tell you that you're facing Chris Jericho tonight. OK?

Kurt: Ok, that's fine.

(Stephanie turns to leave.)

Kurt: Uh... Steph? 

(She turns back around.)

Stephanie: What Kurt?

Kurt: After the taping, can you come back here? I wanna show you something.

Stephanie: I don't know. But I think it can be arranged. 

Kurt: Ok, but really try. This is important.

Stephanie: I will. Bye.

Kurt: Bye

****

AFTER THE TAPING...

(Kurt is sitting in his locker room, playing with his fingers. He has the tape in the VCR and the TV on. He's waiting nervously for Stephanie. All of a sudden there is a light knock on the door and she cracks it open.)

Stephanie: Kurt? Are you in here?

(Kurt jumps up.)

Kurt:(His voice cracks.) Steph! (He clears his throat.) I mean, Steph. I'm here. Come on in.

Stephanie: Hey. Now what is it that you wanted to show me? Hunter is waiting for me.

(Kurt leads her over to the TV.)

Kurt: This.

(He presses play and lets the tape start to roll. Stephanie watches, laughing at some points, tilting her head to the side on confusion at some times. When it ends, Kurt looks at her with a grin on his face.)

Kurt: Well?

Stephanie: Well Kurt, that was very... interesting... (She clears her throat.) But Kurt, I'm married. I can't... I'm sorry.

(She turns to leave the room.)

Kurt: (Talking to himself.) Gosh Kurt, you had to go and mess everything up, didn't you?

(Kurt grumbles some more and gets up to leave, when he hears footsteps outside his door. He stands still for a moment, shakes his head and continues gathering his things. When he hears them again, he opens the door and finds Stephanie standing outside his door. He looks puzzled. when she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.)

Kurt: Steph? What are you doing?

(She pulls back and looks at him.)

Stephanie: I finally realized that you're the one who cares, not Hunter. But, I gotta go. See you tomorrow.

(She hugs him one last time and leaves. Kurt grins and gets his bag.)

Kurt: Yep, I did it. I knew she couldn't resist me.

(Kurt walks out of the arena a happy man, lightly singing "All I Have to Give.")

****

THE END!!!!!!!!!

** Hey, thanks for reading this. If you like it, PLEASE review. I'm currently working on more of these and if I get enough feedback, I'll post them. Thanks!!!!**


End file.
